


The Lucky One

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam go undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky One

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Lucky One  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG-15, word usage  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Dean and Sam go undercover.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel  
>  **A/N2:** Even though the name is naughty it is an actual cocktail.

Sam rolled his eyes as he watched as Dean flirted with the gorgeous women lined up at the bar. It was just his luck they had to go undercover at a bar during ladies night and while he’s stuck carding the women who come in his brother gets to make their drinks and flirt his ass off.

Dean leaned over the bar. “What can I get you, honey?” 

The beginnings of a tipsy smile spread across her face. “ _A Climax Cocktail._ ”

He watched as his brother, the lucky bastard, laughed and began to pull the ingredients from under the counter.


End file.
